hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nyotalia
Nyotalia '-' 'jest to odwrócenie płci bohaterów Hetalii. Nyotalia wystąpiła gościnnie we śnie Estonii w BW. Każda z postaci ma własne imię, rzadziej też nazwisko. Postacie Nyotalii [[Ameryka|'Ameryka]] Ma krótkie, lekko falowane włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosi bluzki odsłaniające jej brzuch oraz krótkie spódniczki lub szorty. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnej postaci Ameryki, nie nosi okularów. Wydaje się, że woli hot dogi od hamburgerów. Jej bronią jest kij baseballowy. Jej oficjalnym imieniem jest Emily Jones, choć ang Anglojęzyczni fani wolą jednak używać imienia Amelia '''(jako, że jej męski odpowiednik też ma imię na "A"). '''Ameriko to pseudonim używany do kobiecej wersji Ameryki, wynikające z Amerika i przyrostka "-ko". "A" jest czasami opuszczone, pozostawiając ją jako Meriko (lub Merika) lub nazwy skróconej do Rika lub Meri. Może ona być także nazywana jako Nyomerika (z połączenia Nyotalii i Ameryki). W tomie 4 (i specjalnym odcinku BW), jest pokazane, że jej ulubionym typem rozwiązywania konfliktów jest użycie przemocy. Anglia upomniała ją wtedy, by nie biła Estonii za zaśnięcie podczas spotkania. [[Anglia|'Anglia']] Ma długie, związane w dwa kucyki włosy oraz zielone oczy. Jest często przedstawiana w brytyjskim mundurku szkolnym lub stroju angielskich pielęgniarek. W przeciwieństwie do oryginału nosi okulary. Nie ma również grubych brwi, tak jak u męskiej wersji Anglii. Himaruya twierdzi, że jest kuudere. Jej oficjalnym imieniem jest Rosa Kirkland, choć anglojęzyczny fandom często odnosi się do niej Elizabeth lub Victoria, a ogólnie najpopularniejszym fanowskim imieniem dla niej jest Alice. [[Austria|'Austria']] Ma długie, brązowe włosy. W przeciwieństwie do męskiego odpowiednika nie nosi okularów. Ubrana jest w w kobiecą wersję munduru noszonego podczas Wojny o Sukcesję Austriacką oraz nosi biżuterię podtrzymującą z tyłu jej włosy. Fani nadają jej imię Anneliese ('''imię używane przez europejski fandom), Sophie''' lub Sophia Edelstein. 'Według notatek Himaruyi jest świetną kucharką. [[Belgia|'Belgia]] Belgia ma krótkie, roztrzepane włosy i nosi podobny mundur do oficjalnej wersji Belgii. Jego fanowskie nazwisko to Beau Maes. [[Białoruś|'Białoruś']] Męska wersja Białorusi ma włosy długością sięgające brody i odstający na górze kosmyk. Nosi długi płaszcz zakończony ciemnym futerkiem. Fani często nazywają go Nikolai Arlovsky lub Vladislav Arlovsky. [[Chiny|'Chiny']] Ma ciemne włosy związane w dwa koczki. Nosi tradycyjną chińską czarną tunikę i czarne spodnie. Na głowie czarną czapkę. Jej włosy są często ozdobione różami. Mówi się, że jest typem dziewczyny, której emocje nie mogą być łatwo odczytane, ale najczęściej jest przedstawiana z osobowością bardzo podobną do jej męskiego odpowiednika. Zamiast woka i kadzi których używa Yao, Nyo!Chiny jest często widoczna trzymając duży nóż kuchenny lub mięsne bułeczki. Fani nadali jej imię Wang Chun-Yan. Nene to pseudonim używany do kobiecej wersji Chin od Onee-chan (starsza siostra) i odwrotna do pseudonimu używanego w stosunku do jej męskiego odpowiednika (Onii z Onii-chan, starszy brat). [[Francja|'Francja']] Żeński odpowiednik Francji to elegancko ubrana kobieta z ciemno blond/brązowymi włosami związanymi do góry w francuski węzeł z ozdobą w postaci korony lub czegoś podobnego. Zazwyczaj nosi dwurzędowy mundur wojskowy z pasującym czarnym krawatem i rękawicami. Ma na sobie również ciemnofioletową pelerynę lub płaszcz, pokazany w różnej długości; dolna część to jasno fioletowa lub fioletowa spódnica. Zostało pokazane, że nosi czarne lub ciemne pończochy z butami sięgającymi do kolan. Czasami jest przedstawiona trzymając butelkę wina lub czerwoną różę jako alternatywę. Jej oczy mają kolor fioletowy. Snobistyczna kobieta, jest bardzo opiekuńcza co do Kanady i jego żeńskiej wersji. Jest znacznie bardziej kłótliwa niż jej męski odpowiednik. Fandom nazwał ją Françoise Bonnefoy. Niektórzy fani często wybierają Marianne lub Francine (imię 2p!Nyo!Francji) alternatywy dla jej imienia. Inne pseudonimy to Frani lub Franny. Niekiedy nazywana jest Franiko (lecz dosyć rzadko). [[Hiszpania|'Hiszpania']] Hiszpania jest przedstawiana jako stylowa kobieta ubrana w prążkowaną koszulę i włosami upiętymi w kok. W fandomie jest nazywana: Isabel Fernandez Carriedo i Carmen Hernandez Carriedo. Są tu podane dwa nazwiska, ponieważ i Isabel i Carmen dostały te same nazwisko - Carriedo, i wywołało to sporo zamieszania, dlatego do obu wersji imion zostały dodane dodatkowe nazwiska. Hiszpania traktuje Włochy południowe jak własną córkę [[Hong Kong|'Hong Kong']] Jest przedstawiana jako dziewczyna z rozpuszczonymi długimi, brązowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami (na niektórych artach jej oczy są odcieniu "żółci"). Jako ozdobę włosów nosi coś na wzór białej chustki (ale najprawdopodobniej jest to kwiat). Jej strojem jest czerwone Qipao (lub Shangpao). W artach widać również czarne długie bezpalcowe rękawice sięgające ramion. W ręku trzyma czerwoną lampę. Jej mina najczęściej jest poważna. Nadano jej imię Ling Chen. [[Japonia|'Japonia']] Japonia jest nosi czarne włosy obcięte na boba. Ma połysk w oczach w przeciwieństwie do jej męskiego odpowiednika (jej oczy mają również bardziej bursztynowy kolor). W fandomie została ochrzczona imieniem Honda Sakura. Zwykle nie jest przedstawiona w żadnym mundurze wojskowym, ale raczej w prostym kimono lub innym prostym ubraniu (takim jak mundurek szkolny lub ogrodnictwo). Zwykle ma nieśmiałą lub poważną minę. Według autora Japonia miała w przeszłości dużo dłuższe włosy. W późniejszym czasie obcięła je, by udowodnić, że jest w stanie dogadać się z innymi krajami. Kanada Damska wersja Kanady to młoda dziewczyna o długich, lekko kręconych kitkach. Nosi długi płaszcz z kapturem z nadrukami liści klonowych po bokach z kamizelką podobną do żeńskiej wersji Francji, pasującą spódnicę i beret na głowie. Jej oczy są fioletowe, widocznie odziedziczone po damskiej Francji. Nosi okulary podobne do jej męskiego odpowiednika i ma misia polarnego o imieniu Kumarie (クマリー Kumarii), która ponoć jest straszniejsza od Kumajirou. Mówi się o niej, że jest cicha i dobrze wychowana. Himaruya wspomniał na swoim blogu, że podoba mu się dla damskiej Kanady imię Marguerite, czyli w skrócie Meg. Canako ''to pseudonim dla żeńskiej formy Kanady, powstały z angielskienawiązanie do książki "Maddeline", której akcja dzieje się w Francji lub jako nawiązanie dgo ''Canada ''i przyrostka "-ko". Fani nazywają ją również '''Maddie '''lub '''Maddeline '(częściowo jako o jej męskiego odpowiednika). Czasem nazywa ją się też Nyonada jako połączenie Nyotalii ''z ''Canada .'' Korea Południowa Damska wersja Korei Południowej jest opisywana jako dziewczyna z długim warkoczem z tyłu głowy. Nosi długi hanbok z dużymi i za długimi rękawami. Fani nadali jej imię '''Im Soo Jin'. Liechtenstein Przedstawiony jest jako młody chłopak z krótkimi blond włosami i zielonymi oczami. Ubrany jest w długą koszulę, nosi dodatkowo pelerynę oraz małą koronę we włosach. Na oryginalnym arcie trzyma w rękach książkę. Według fanów jego pełne imię brzmi Noe Zwingli. Litwa Ma długie, brązowe włosy najczęściej związane w warkocz. Jej oczy są zielone. Często jest przedstawiana z poważną miną i mieczem. Fani nadają jej imię Tatjana Lorinaitytė. Luksemburg Łotwa Żeńska wersja Łotwy jest przedstawiona jako młoda dziewczyna o krótkich falowanych blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Nosi ciemną kamizelkę nałożoną na białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami, długą bordową spódniczkę w kratę i ciemnoszarą apaszkę lub krawat. Ma na sobie również mały bordowy kapelusz i dwie kokardki z każdej strony głowy. Jej fanowskie imię i nazwisko to Rebeka Galante. Makau Żeńska wersja Makau nie nie ma okularów i nosi włosy w długim kucyku,z kartą do gry jako ozdoba do włosów. Nosi Shangpao. Monako Jego oczy są najprawdopodobniej są odcieniu fioletowego lub niebieskiego. Kolor włosów Nyo!Monako to blond (czyli takie jak jego żeński odpowiednik). Nosi krawat (bardzo podobny do Austrii), białą koszulę z pasami do której ma ubraną czarną kamizelkę do tego białe spodnie. Jest przedstawiany z kieliszkiem wina. Nazwano go Gerard Bonnefoy '''(Chyba właśnie (nie dziwota), po tym kieliszku wina). Niemcy Wysoka, dobrze zbudowana, lecz piękna kobieta o krótkich blond włosach. Nosi żeńską wersję munduru niemieckiego z II WŚ. Często towarzyszy jej pies. Fani nazwali ją '''Monika Beilschmit. Polska Projekt żeńskiej wersji Polski jest bardzo podobny do oryginału. Według Himaruyi ma taki sam charakter, zachowuje się też jak stereotypowa starsza siostra. Ma podobną fryzurę co męska wersja Polski, lecz nosi dodatkowo wianek. Ubrana jest w polski strój ludowy (najczęściej krakowski). W ręku trzyma miecz. Fani nadają jej imię Florentyna, lecz Polscy fani zazwyczaj mówią na kobiecą wersję Polski Felicja. Prusy Ma długie, rozpuszczone, białe włosy z grzywką. Posiada różowo-fioletowe oczy i bliznę na prawym policzku (pod okiem). Jest równie szczera i zachwycona swoją osobą, jak jej męski odpowiednik. Ma dziką i silną osobowość. Nosi wysokie kozaki sięgające do ud, czarną minispódniczkę i płaszcz podobny do tego, który ma jej męska wersja, jednakże jej jest podarty i zatrzymuje się tuż pod spódnicą. Jej ptaszek nosi kokardkę na głowie, co wskazuje na to, że jest rodzaju żeńskiego. Himaruya stwierdził, że polubił imię Julchen dla niej (które jest zdrobnieniem od Julia). Niektórzy nazywają ją też Maria lub Marie. '''Najczęściej nazywa się ją '''Julchen. Rosja Ma długie włosy sięgające do pasa. Ma czapeczkę i zamiast kranu często ma ze sobą szpadel. Jej ubranie jest zawsze różowe. Nie nosi szalika. Fani nazwali ją Anya Braginskaya. W przeciwieństwie do Rosji, nie jest po prostu dziecinnie okrutna, ale jej osobowość jest bliska osobowości zmęczonej matki, która jest emocjonalnie niestabilna. Seszele Ma krótkie, sterczące włosy, a na szyi ma zawieszony naszyjnik z muszelką. Nadano mu imię Shawn Laroche. Szwajcaria Najprawdopodobniej ma na imię Adelheid '''(w skrócie '''Heidi) i jest blondynką. Na rysunku (oraz niektórych artach) widać, że ma dwa warkocze. Zazwyczaj pokazywana jest z poważną miną co wskazywałoby na to, że ma podobny charakter co jej męski odpowiednik. Szwecja Podobnie jak oryginał, żeńska wersja Szwecji nosi okulary i granatowe ubranie. Ma długie, blond włosy. Fani nazwali ją Berlinda Oxenstierna. Tajwan Nyo!Tajwan ma najprawdopodobniej czarne lub brązowe włosy z loczkiem i czarne oczy. Na rysunku widać, że ma motor (lub jakiś inny pojazd) z jakimś zwierzątkiem u boku. Ukraina Jest bardzo podobny do Rosji. Posiada: szalik (taki sam jaki ma Rosja), wygląd czyli niebieskie oczy i blond włosy (tak jak jego żeński odpowiednik) oraz widły (również jak jego żeński odpowiednik).Nie posiada:Dużych piersi jak tamta Ukraina. Na rysunku przedstawiony jest z tacą pierogów. Węgry Ma długie do ramion włosy związane w niski koński ogon. Jego fanname w japońskim fandomie to Daniel Héderváry, choć czasami używa się zdrobnienia Gary '''(lub '''Gari ), skrócenia angielskiego Hungary oznaczającego Węgry. Himaruya początkowo zamierzał narysować Węgry jako mężczyznę, więc mogą również mieć tę samą osobowość, jednak nie jest to pewne. Wietnam Tak jak jego żeński odpowiednik ma kapelusz i jest pokazywany z wiosłem, ale nie nosi warkocza. Mówi się się na niego zwyczajnie, po prostu Viet-kun. Włochy Południowe Ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy do ramion z grzywką na prawą stronę. Często przedstawiana jest także z opaską na głowie (zazwyczaj czerwoną). Ubrana jest w sukienkę w kolorze khaki,z dekoltem i kołnierzem. Japońscy fani nadali jej imię Katarina Vargas. Przez zachodni fandom często nazywana jest Lovina. Himaruya zastanawia się dla niej nad imieniem Chiara. Potwierdził również, że jest lepsza w walce niż jej męski odpowiednik. Jest często nazywana "Romana-San", co ma pokazywać, że jest osobą, którą należy szanować. Włochy Północne Ma brązowe włosy związane w kucyka oraz bursztynowe oczy jak jej męski odpowiednik. Ubrana jest w beżowe szorty i kurteczkę w tym samym kolorze. Określa się ją jako silną i raczej emocjonalną, zdeterminowaną i wesołą osobę. W przeciwieństwie do jej męskiego odpowiednika, wydaje się, że może ona posiadać niezwykłą siłę fizyczną. Nazwisko ma takie same jak jej męski odpowiednik, czyli Vargas, a oficjalnie imię to Alice, jednakże fani używają również imion Felicia, Daisy oraz Feliciana. Wy Ma krótkie włosy i koronę na głowie (w przeciwieństwie do jego żeńskiego odpowiednika, która nosi kwiat we włosach i upięcie). Ma również kurtkę na którą zawiązana jest bandana oraz zbyt krótką bluzkę odsłaniającą mu brzuch do tego krótkie spodenki. Jego brwi podobne są do Anglii (tak jak jego żeński odpowiednik). Nazwano go Wiley Kirkland.Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Wy Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Włochy Południowe Kategoria:Włochy Północne Kategoria:Wietnam Kategoria:Węgry Kategoria:Ukraina Kategoria:Tajwan Kategoria:Szwecja Kategoria:Szwajcaria Kategoria:Seszele Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Polska Kategoria:Prusy Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Monako Kategoria:Makau Kategoria:Łotwa Kategoria:Luksemburg Kategoria:Litwa Kategoria:Liechtenstein Kategoria:Korea Południowa Kategoria:Kanada Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Hong Kong Kategoria:Holandia Kategoria:Hiszpania Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Finlandia Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Białoruś Kategoria:Belgia Kategoria:Austria Kategoria:Anglia Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:Słowianie Zachodni Kategoria:Słowianie Kategoria:Słowianie Wschodni Kategoria:Państwa azjackie Kategoria:Państwa nordyckie Kategoria:Kraje azjatyckie Kategoria:Kraje Oceanii Kategoria:Kraje Obu Ameryk Kategoria:Kraje afrykańskie Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Kraj Azjatycki Kategoria:Kraj Skandynawski Kategoria:Kraj bałtycki